Four Words
by Pink-Libra-Girl
Summary: (Modern high school AU) For four years Newt has been in love with his best friend. For four weeks his friends have been trying to convince him to tell him. For four days he's been trying to muster up the courage to actually do that. And all he needs to do is say four simple words.


**Hey there! :D And welcome to my first Maze Runner story! This takes place in a modern high school AU**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"Newt-"

"No, just bloody forget it, Alby!" Newt hissed, trying to continue along the line, but the buffer boy didn't move. He just continued to stare at him, his arms crossed over his chest. If they didn't move soon, they would hold up the other students, and therewith create quite the scene. In the school cafeteria nonetheless. Not that Alby seemed bothered by that thought...

"Please?" Newt added, his eyes pleading, and Alby sighed.

"Fine, whatever shank." the boy muttered, finally taking a step back. "You ought to tell him soon though."

Newt groaned as his friend disappeared from the cafeteria, but quickly continued. People were already starting to stare. But at least for the moment, he could forget what _everybody_ , all of his friends -minus one obviously- were talking about, were nagging him about. Or so he thought...

"So, I take it you haven't talked to loverboy yet?"

Another groan pushed passed Newt's lips as he looked at the male on the other side of the food.

"Not you too, Frypan." he muttered, not really proud at how close to a whine his voice was. The man held up his hands in surrender, the ladle still gripped in his right one sending a few drops of food onto the floor. Though he was grinning at Newt all the same.

"Sorry, not my fault you teens babble a lot."

"Well, it doesn't mean you have to bring it up." Newt commented as he grabbed his lunch. Frypan chuckled.

"True. Though you should-"

"Aw, come on!" Newt grumbled, interrupting the man, who once more chuckled.

"Hey, Newt. What's up?" a voice greeted as another boy stepped up beside the blonde.

"Hey, Tommy." Newt said, smiling at his friend. "Not much."

"Well..." Frypan began, but Newt quickly shook his head.

"No, I'm not having this conversation." he mumbled. "Not again."

"What was that about?" Newt heard Thomas ask behind him as he made his way to his friends' table, taking a seat on the other end from them. He didn't need to look back to see Frypan's pointed look as he nodded towards him. He'd seen it many times before, and the light footsteps hurrying up to the table was enough.

Thomas sat down in front of Newt -no food with him- and looked at him curiously. As Teresa caught sight of them she slid into the chair next to Thomas, watching Newt as well. But the Brit didn't meet their gazes, instead he stared at his food, picking around in it as he could feel them staring. Why was everybody so interested in whether or not he would tell his best friend he loved him?

"So..." Thomas said slowly, and Newt could see Teresa inch closer.

"So what?" he asked casually, his gaze still trained on the food.

"So what was that about?" Thomas insisted, and Newt sighed, knowing he wouldn't give up.

"Alby talking klunk, Frypan eavesdropping. Nothing new." Newt muttered, and Thomas shook his head slowly.

"Why don't you just tell him, Newt?"

" _Because_ , Tommy." Newt replied, finally looking his friends in the eyes. Honestly, he had no reasons. Not really...

"How long have you known him?" Teresa suddenly put in, and Newt sighed once more. They already knew this.

"Four years." he muttered.

"And why haven't you told him you love him yet?" Thomas questioned and something in Newt snapped.

"Because it's not that bloody simple!" he shouted, and suddenly he was standing up, the chair a good few inches from him. _Great_ , he was making a scene again...

"I'm not that hungry, you can have my food." he mumbled and pushed his tray towards Thomas before leaving the cafeteria with only an apple. And a head full of confusing thoughts...

Soon afterwards he found himself on the hill by the running tracks. He was watching a few of the guys on the school's track team run. His best friend included. The same best friend that he'd been in love with since the first time he met him, first day in freshman year.

Newt sighed and let his gaze drift. That's when he noticed Chuck, the freshman that had insisted on becoming the team's waterboy. He looked at Newt, then at the tracks, then back at Newt, a huge grin on his face, and then he winked at him. _God..._

Newt looked down at the ground, drumming his fingers on his leg. _Because it's not that bloody simple!_ It wasn't. Right? He loved Minho, and he knew Minho was bi, but it still wasn't simple. They'd been best friends for four years, and their friendship really meant a lot to Newt. Although there were only a few things he wanted more than for the Asian boy to be his, he didn't want to ruin what they had.

Newt looked back at the running boys as his thoughts continued to spin. Suddenly Minho caught sight of him and Newt could barely keep himself from blushing at the ridiculously huge grin that split across Minho's face. Newt nodded towards his friend, who winked at him.

Newt quickly looked down again... _Shuck it, why do Minho have to do things like that?_ It only made things so much more complicated.

The fact that everybody kept insisting, kept telling Newt to confess didn't really help either... And with everybody, he meant _everybody_. From his oldest friend, to his newest friends. From the lunch man to the waterboy. _Maybe they're right? Maybe I should just tell him? Maybe it won't be that bad. Maybe he-_

"Hey, shuck-face!"

Newt looked up again, and Minho was there, right in front of him. A water bottle in his hand, a smirk on his face, and sweat drops slowly sliding down his obviously hot body. Newt was having a hard time keeping his thoughts straight at the sight.

"Hi, Min." he mumbled softly and the other boy's grin widened.

"You seeing something you like?" Minho asked cockily, causing Newt to huff and roll his eyes, before he once more looked down. _If you only knew..._

Then suddenly Minho was crouching before him, his face only inches from Newt's. Minho slowly reached up his hand and tenderly put a lock of the blonde's hair behind his ear. As his fingers brushed against Newt's face, it sent burst of fire through the Brit's body. The Asian then grinned at him, stole his apple and plopped down beside him. It was far from the first time he'd done that…

"You know, that's my apple, you shank." Newt commented and Minho froze mid-bite, his eyebrows raised. Then he smirked as he bit all the way through.

"So?" he mumbled with his mouth full. "You weren't eating it."

"Geez, nice manners, Min."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." the Asian mumbled, then frowned as he looked at Newt. "What's up with you?"

"Huh?" Newt questioned, looking at him confused.

"No offense Newt, but you look like klunk." Minho commented and Newt rolled his eyes, but then shrugged.

"Just been thinking a lot."

"Careful, that stuff can hurt your brain." Minho snorted out before he took another bite of the apple. Newt bit his lip as he studied Minho for a moment, and then let his gaze drop to the ground once more. From the corner of his eye he could see the other boy frown again.

"What're you thinking about?" Minho asked and Newt met his eyes once more. Slowly the next words formed in Newt's mind.

"I need to tell you something." Newt declared, turning his body towards his best friend. He was just going to do it, whatever the consequences may be.

"Okay...?" Minho said hesitantly and slowly copied Newt's position.

Newt opened his mouth, trying to form his spinning thoughts into words, but nothing came out... He tried again, though only managed to look like a mute ventriloquist's dummy, gaping like a fish. He bit his lip, he licked them, he swallowed once, then twice. Yet still, he was completely unable to express his feelings to the other boy.

Why was this so hard?!

Suddenly Newt stopped breathing, and the whirlwind of thoughts in his head turned into a full-blown tornado as Minho grabbed his hand. The touch once again set fire through Newt, who slowly looked into Minho's brown eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Minho said, and the sentence was so raw, so pure, lacking the boy's typical sarcasm, that Newt momentarily forgot what he was trying to do.

"Yeah, I- I... I'm just-..." Newt cleared his throat, pulling his hand from Minho's grasp. Despite how much he wanted Minho to touch him like that, he couldn't think. Heck, he could barely breathe.

Letting his gaze fall to his hands, Newt drew a deep breathe, trying to get some sort of grasp on his thoughts. Slowly he glanced up at the other boy again. And seeing Minho like that, solely focusing on him with his eyes so honest and compassionate, Newt knew.

He knew he had to tell him. He had to... just tell him. And so the four words that could, and _would_ , change everything slipped passed the blonde's lips.

"I love you, Minho."

The split-second the sentence left his mouth, it was as if the world stopped. The previously soft wind had suddenly stopped, like nature itself was holding its breath to see what the Asian's reaction would be. It was one of shock.

Minho stared at him. Whatever he'd expected Newt to say, it wasn't that. His eyes widened, his mouth forming a small o. He then frowned, trying to comprehend the words just uttered and Newt looked down at the ground remorsefully. He'd known his confession could get bad consequences, but he now realized that he couldn't handle a rejection from the other boy.

Though just as he was about to try to flee the scene, Minho pressed his lips against his. Now it was Newt's turn to be shocked. He almost recoiled at the unexpected action. But once his mind caught up to what was actually happening -Minho was _kissing_ him- he, well, he wasn't exactly sure what happened. All he knew was that the fire that always accompanied the Asian's presence, that always shot through his body whenever their skins touched, consumed his whole body. It felt so good, so _right_. He leaned into the other boy, his hand finding its way up into Minho's hair.

Tough eventually they needed air and slowly pulled away. Though only an inch, their breaths mixing with each other as they both just stared. Then a soft smile crept onto Minho's face, his eyes sparkling.

"I love you too." he whispered and once more pushed a lock of hair behind the blonde's ear. "So just kiss me again, shuck-face."

And Newt happily did.

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated! :) Until next time, at another time in another story! ;) /Libra**


End file.
